I'm here, a klaine story
by KlaineandJarleyforever
Summary: Blaine is caught cheating and Kurt runs out. Will Blaine find Kurt in time?


**Hello, this is my first story, so please be nice, also, I don't own glee or the characters. Please review!**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Blaine's couch, watching YouTube videos, when Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello? Uh- heeeeyy..."

Blaine pointed his index finger up towards Kurt, signaling that it was important. Blaine got up and went into the bathroom.

Little did Blaine know was that Kurt was listening to him.

"Hey, I told you not to call me again!

What happened was a mistake, I told you I never want to see you again!"

"... No, I didn't enjoy it!"

"... I don't care, bye."

He walked out, only to see Kurt, folded arms at his chest and anger in his eyes.

"...Kurt?"

"Who was that?"

" just, my mom."

"Why are you lying?" Kurt eyes started watering.

"Kurt, it's not what you think. Just let me explain." Blaine reached out to touch him, but Kurt pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me."

"Kurt." Blaine tried again. This time Kurt didn't budge. Blaine wrapped him up in his arms and hugged him.

" I-I was planing on... Cheating..."

Kurt started weeping quietly, pulling away from him. Blaine held on tighter. He pulled the distraught boy to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"... Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wasn't thinking."

"That's not a good reason. You cheated on me Blaine!"

Kurt was screaming. "Kurt please, I'm sorry." Kurt started to get up, pushing Blaine off him.

Kurt grabbed his bag and ran out the front door.

"Kurt! Come back, please! This isn't a safe neighborhood!" Blaine yelled after him.

Blaine was panicking now, he had called Kurt's cell 5 times and no response. He started out the door, he couldn't let anything happen to Kurt.

Meanwhile, Kurt had been sitting on a bench outside thinking. Maybe he should go back to Blaine's, let him explain. After all, he loved Blaine with all of his heart. Plus it was very dark out, and Kurt was scared.

He started walking back, when a shadow pasted by Kurt.

"Huh? Who's there?"

Silence.

"Blaine?"

A figure was approaching Kurt quickly..

"Blaine? I'm not fooling around, you're scaring me."

Still the figure approached, but as it came close, it didn't look like Blaine, the figure was a man, but he was much taller and chubbier.

Kurt let out a scream.

"Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

The figure didn't stop.

Soon enough, he was inches away from Kurt. He could feel the hot breath on his face. "Please don't hurt me." Kurt pleaded.

He just laughed. His hand raised up, and everything went blank.

Blaine was getting more worried, he was pretty sure he would find Kurt by now, but nothing. He found a bench, and sat down on it, and it was surprisingly warm. Maybe Kurt was here! But how far did he get?

He got up and started walking again, only to trip on something, and tumble to the ground.

"Ow! What the- omg! This is Kurt's backpack! But why is it here?"

Not a second later, he heard a girlish scream. It sounded like Kurt! His heart started pounding, he hoped he was wrong because that wasn't a pleasant scream. He raced after the source of the scream.

Kurt woke up with a start.

"Where am I?!" He yelled. He looked around. He was on a small brown table in pure darkness. The only light source was a small lamp, that was placed over him. He tried to move, but soon realized that he was tied down.

"Fuck!"

A man walked out from the darkness and stood beside Kurt.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

"We'll aren't you the cutest little thing." The man whisper while stroking Kurt's face. Kurt moved his face and bit down hard on the mans fingers.

"You bitch!"

He slapped Kurt right across the face, earning a whimper from him.

"Now you will behave, or you will be punished." He said pointing at the large knife next to him.

He then stated to unzip Kurt pants, while Kurt tried to keep calm. He pulled them all the way down, and discarded them on the floor. Kurt wasn't liking this at all. He started to sob quietly, when the man pulled his boxers off.

"Please, please let me go." He whispered.

The man shook his head, then undid his own zipper. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's member and stroked softly with his other hand. Kurt whimpered again. He pulled Kurt's shirt off, next. Now Kurt was fully naked and squirming. The man pulled his cock out of his boxers, lining himself up to Kurt's entrance.

He pushed in quickly, filling Kurt up completely. Kurt winced at the pain. The man almost instantly started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly, making Kurt moan in pain. He started picking up speed, moaning. Kurt started to cry, he didn't want this. He was scared out of his mind. He want d Blaine here, to help him. He knew Blaine wouldn't let this happen. The man hit Kurt's prostate hard, making Kurt moan again.

"You like that?" Kurt hissed at him like a cat. The man slapped Kurt again, making Kurt cry harder.

A few more thrusts and the man reached his climax, and pulled out, Kurt still crying.

"Now, I'm done with you."

"So will you let me go?" Kurt squirmed.

"Ha! No! I can't let you go!"

He grabbed the knife.

"You've seen to much!"

Kurt cried hard.

The man held the knife to Kurt's throat, and Kurt let out a loud, high pitched scream.

Blaine was running, faster than he ever had, following the now, constant screams, each step, getting louder.

He came across a warehouse. The screams were definitely coming from there. He banged on the door, and surprisingly it opened. What kind of a criminal leaves his door open?

He stepped inside, still following the screams, until he found a door. He grabbed a baseball bat that was near the door and stepped in quietly. What he saw, he couldn't believe.

He saw. His boyfriend, crying, strapped to a table, an a man, with a knife to Kurt's throat.

Kurt knew this was the end, he closed his eyes, waiting for the knife. Then he heard a loud bang, and then silence. He opened his eyes, to see Blaine standing there, a baseball bat in his hand, and the man passed out on the floor.

"Blaine?"

"Shh. I'm here."

Blaine walked up to him, untied him, and pulled him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I forgive you." Kurt smiled, still weeping.

Blaine looked at his naked boyfriend. For some reason, Kurt was turning him on now. Stop that Kurt!

Blaine turned around, and grabbed the knife, slit the mans throat, and turned back to Kurt, who looked completely, horrified.

"Just to make sure."

Kurt smiled. He got up off the table, but was stopped by Blaine.

"What?"

Blaine said nothing, but picked Kurt up bridal style, and carried Kurt home.

When they arrived there, Blaine placed the now sleeping Kurt, down on his bed, put some clean clothes on him, and crawled into bed with him, falling into a fast sleep.


End file.
